<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【美丽光】天穹街爱情故事（公式光） by SwallowOrchideous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550755">【美丽光】天穹街爱情故事（公式光）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous'>SwallowOrchideous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FF14, Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>发生在天穹街的一些故事。有双向暗恋/美丽黑化/披马甲性行为</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, 美丽光 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【美丽光】天穹街爱情故事（公式光）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“上议长阁下，十分感谢您百忙之中抽空到天穹街来。”<br/>    “这没什么，既然大家推举我担任上议长这个职位，视察伊修加德的建设本是分内之事。”<br/>    “目前一期重建即将结束，二期重建也快开始了，大家都很有干劲呢。”<br/>    艾默里克沿着天穹街一边走一边弗朗塞尔说着话，游移的目光不住地望向正在作业的众人。露琪亚则尽职地跟在他们身后，工匠们大多是蹲着干活，正是热火朝天的时候，他们站在这里显得格外醒目。<br/>    一个匠人把目光从眼前的作业台和交易员的笑容上移开，看到那个高大的身影时，激动得喊了起来。<br/>    “是艾默里克阁下！”<br/>    “艾默里克阁下看这里！”<br/>    “上议长大人，我能和您合个影吗？”<br/>    艾默里克优雅从容的气质和这里真是格格不入啊。光之战士听到人们激动的声音，把手上的最后一件收藏品做完，擦了擦手才站起来，看着远处那位被簇拥起来的英俊精灵，本来想上前跟他搭句话的，可是他闻了闻自己的手臂，总觉得那身工装背心上面的铜锭和皮革味挥之不去，光之战士又停下了迈出去的腿。<br/>    就当自己忙着干活没看见他吧。可是艾默里克偏偏不这么想，他挥了挥手从神典石的包围圈里逃出来，来到光的面前，问他：“原来英雄阁下也在这里工作？”<br/>    光点了点头。艾默里克露出惊讶的表情：“如果是英雄阁下需要什么票据兑换的奖励，可以直接和我说，我会派人送到您的公寓。”<br/>    光之战士摆摆手，那样的话对于其他工匠来说太不公平了，而且重建伊修加德也是他希望做的事，即使没有奖励他也会来的。艾默里克眼神暗了暗，撑起一个笑容说道：“是我唐突了，我早该想到你经历了那么多冒险，怎么会看得上这些不起眼的东西。”<br/>    光之战士听他这么说急忙否认，他身上的工装背心还是从重建负责人那里换来的，好穿又耐磨。艾默里克把他从上到下打量了一番，总结道：“很好看，很衬你的身材。”<br/>    艾默里克似乎有种迷惑人心的魔力，不枉连续多次被评为“艾欧泽亚最具吸引力的男性”，细长的眼睛永远漾着温柔的笑意，从他嘴里说出来的话总是那么有礼，夸奖也像是在描述换上新衣的恋人，纵然光是个大男人也要不好意思起来，被他审视时那种成为被狐狸盯住的猎物的感觉也被抛在脑后了。<br/>    “伊修加德的天气总是这么寒冷，”艾默里克十分擅长为不善言辞的光之战士挑起话题，“龙诗战争那时也是这样的天气，我们当时还在争分夺秒地维护对龙弩炮，现在一转眼，竟已能够修建住宅区了。”<br/>    光之战士笑着表示赞同。<br/>    “最近辛苦了，可否有这个荣幸能邀请您光临寒舍，我们可以喝点酒，就当作建设工程的庆功，说起来我还欠你一顿晚餐。”艾默里克知道，对于光之战士，任何暗示都不管用，不如直接地向他抛出邀请的橄榄枝，这个头脑迟钝的人族最不善拒绝，他一定会来的。<br/>    出乎他意料的是，光之战士露出了为难的表情：“艾默里克……抱歉，我想，我还是不去了，现在正是建设末期，缺很多材料，晚些时候还要再去一趟第一世界……”<br/>    艾默里克说道：“那么，明天怎么样，只要你有空闲……”<br/>    “明天……不，我也不太确定……以后的事，还是以后再说吧。”光之战士支支吾吾的，艾默里克的话术无懈可击，他也不知道怎么回事，日程里就又纳入了一个跟艾默里克的邀约。<br/>    好在艾默里克笑了笑，没再追问下去。光之战士松了一口气，毕竟他也不知道那个家伙什么时候会来，恐怕至少也要等重建完成他才会离开天穹街，在那之前……可千万不能让艾默里克知道啊。<br/>    一个纸团落在光的脚边。<br/>    艾默里克离开了天穹街，站在街口，他突然转过身对弗朗塞尔说道：“那些奖励给工匠们的票据，可以再给我一些吗？”<br/>    弗朗塞尔迟疑道：“可以是可以，但是需要写个支出缘由……”<br/>    “没什么，只是用来送给朋友，当小礼物以示嘉奖。”<br/>    弗朗塞尔点了点头，瞥了一眼露琪亚小姐，这位高大严肃的女性不像是会需要这种东西作为小礼物的人，若是上议长阁下的那位朋友需要兑换什么奖励直接开口就是了，给票据未免太过寒酸，而且通过记录来看，艾默里克之前也支出过一些票据，到底是用来干什么呢？<br/>    “还有，工匠们使用票据兑换物资的具体情况报告也要定期提交给我，别忘记了。”<br/>    弗朗塞尔赶忙站直答道：“是！这一期的报告很快就会送到您办公室的。”<br/>    艾默里克又回头看了一眼重建中的街道，长长的睫毛垂下，嘴角的笑容消失了一瞬，再抬起眼时又变回了优雅矜贵的上议长阁下。</p><p>    光四处看了看，他从刚才开始就感受到了那股视线，就像是被人点选为目标，这种感觉他已经十分熟悉了。<br/>    他弯腰装作收拾材料，悄悄捡起那个纸团塞进靴子里，大家对大英雄在这里干活已经习以为常，没人会过多注意他。光收拾起自己的作业工具，走进一条岔路巷子，摸出纸团展开，上面写着“衣服不错”。<br/>    他把纸收了起来，从背包里摸出一条黑色的布巾，缠在自己眼睛上。<br/>    才刚刚在脑后系好，他就被一股大力从身后扑倒，那是一个比他高比他壮的种族，那个人将光完完全全地笼在身下，把光举在头顶的手臂按在地上，膝盖碰了碰他的大腿示意他将腿分开。<br/>    “穿得这么骚，故意引我来的吗？”那个人贴近光的耳朵，他用了变声的道具，只能听出沙哑的男音。光被他呼出的热气一激，颤抖着大腿撅起屁股说道：“要干就快点，我今天为了等你可是牺牲颇大。”连艾默里克的邀约都推掉，最好这个人能把他干爽弥补回来。<br/>    他跟这个男人的关系从重建初期就开始了，那时候光刚刚看到招聘广告，为了重建票据换的自走人偶没日没夜地制作，那一天等他把背包清空揉揉眼睛站起来的时候已经是深夜了，收购的商人都躲在棚子里休息，这么冷的天他也不忍心把人家从被窝里喊起来交易，于是打算回九霄云舍睡一觉。<br/>    那个男人就是那时出现的。<br/>    他似乎很喜欢从背后把光按倒在地上，光之战士那天没带任何武器，全身上下只有几个制作工具，而那个男人就像是吃了爆发药一样，扑上来撕扯他的衣服，他拿起手边最近的裁衣工具想反抗反倒被对方夺走，用缝针在屁股那里的衣料上开了一个缝，露出在寒风中翕张的小洞。接下来的一切光完全无法反抗，他蹲着制作了一整天，肢体僵硬手脚无力，那个人用腿都能压制住他，光奋力挣扎着，反倒被人扯开衣服露出腰肢，他冰冷的手在光的脊背沟上摸来摸去，像攀附的蛇，恰到好处的力度又加剧了光的颤抖。<br/>    那个人似乎很是焦躁，用手戳了两下就猴急地插了进去，精灵族硕大的性器撑得光想吐，他用尽最后一丝力气呼救，可是夜太深了，也太长了，整个伊修加德都陷在沉睡里，没人听得见他的叫喊，他就这样趴在地上任陌生的男人奸污。那个人带着面罩，把他的头按在地上，撩起面罩的一角露出嘴巴，不住地在他的后颈落下湿热的吻，嘴里喃喃地念叨着“我的，我的，我的……”那个人的律动开始放缓，仿佛是饿极了的人终于垫了垫肚子，开始享受起这顿美餐，阳具在他的体内不断地变换着角度，光在这方面没什么经验，只觉得自己身体里多了一个开关，被男精的龟头一顶爽得他双腿发软，可是还想要更多。等到天边微微发亮，光的嗓子几乎要彻底嘶哑，他喊出的那些吟哦里面分不清有多少是求助的呼喊，有多少是情动的呢喃。<br/>    他最后是被人摇醒的，早到的工匠问他怎么在这里睡着了，身上还盖着一件随处可见的亚麻长袍，光在袍子里往下摸，幸好没有被人看到他开了裆的裤子，还有小穴里，卷成一团的一叠票据。他把那卷沾满精水的票据掏出来，屁股里盛不下的精液没了塞子立刻流到外面，这算什么，嫖资吗？他被人内射了一肚子，黏糊糊的精灵精液在他身体里咕噜咕噜响，就连坐起来都会感觉到小腹往下坠。<br/>    摇醒他的人递给他一杯热奶茶，说这是艾默里克的慰问品，一大早就特地送来给天穹街的工匠们，光之战士愣愣地接过那杯热奶茶，掌心传来的热度让他想起艾默里克，可是腰上似乎还有着那个人冰冷的触感，那是这一点温度怎么也驱散不了的。艾默里克爱着所有伊修加德的人民，所有人也都可以爱他，无论是爱他的容颜、他的性情还是他的地位，可现在唯独他光之战士不能。他相信即使艾默里克知道自己被强奸也不会对他产生什么偏见，相反他会鼓励他、信任他，还会帮他追查施暴者，他只是无法面对那个轻易就屈从于性快感的自己。<br/>    自那以后光之战士每次来天穹街协助重建都会遇到那个男精灵，他往往在光之战士独自一人时就会出现，面罩和斗篷把他裹得严严实实，光对于他的信息一点都没有，他却知道光的很多事，包括他今天在天穹街用票据交换了什么东西，还会和他聊上两句。光之战士也留意过一起工作的男性精灵，可是没一个符合的。那个精灵个子很高，肌肉有力，应该是个战斗人员，短发细软浓密，还带着一点微微的鬈曲，耳朵很尖，一边耳朵上有耳饰，耳尖很敏感，一碰他就喘粗气。<br/>    这些就够了。光之战士想，他很像艾默里克，这些就够了。他与那个男精灵在心照不宣中达成了某种协议，他用一条布巾把自己的眼睛蒙起来，不做任何反抗，任他奸淫，而那个男精灵则尽职尽责地扮演着他心中的某种形象。两个人一边自欺，一边欺人，竟能维持一种微妙的平衡。<br/>    那个男性精灵双手粗暴地拉下他胸前的背心，露出两块圆润结实的胸肌，爱不释手地在他胸前乱揉，掌心碰着敏感的乳粒。光之战士浑身上下都很好揉捏，胸部可以团在手里，腰肢有腰窝可以掐，屁股能被打得啪啪响，健美的大腿也能盘在腰上。男精灵低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“骚货，穿得这么紧，你胸前都凸点了，真是生怕别人不知道你喜欢被干。”<br/>    光之战士没有回答他，只是搂住精灵的头，腿也抬起来缠上他的腰，背靠在墙上，男精灵用手托住他的屁股，浅浅地扩张了两下就捅了进去，他很喜欢那种用性器开疆辟地的感觉，肉刃破开柔软的内壁时的紧致感会让他觉得强大的光之战士整个人都是自己的，也有在这时是他自己一个人的。<br/>    “啊……啊啊……太深了……啊……”光因为快感不由自主地仰起脖子，手指在精灵细软的鬈发间乱抓，因为看不见，他把身上人的头发想象成黑色的，而那个存在于脑海中眼睛细长的优雅精灵会在这时候来吻他的吧，他看起来在床上也是温柔却不容反抗的类型。光这么幻想着，脖子上就被亲了一口，还被咬了，有些刺痛，恐怕明天要穿高领的衣服，精灵开始凶猛地冲刺起来，他们两个都要到了，光扯着精灵的头发，嘴里胡乱地喊着：“要到了……啊……好多……艾默里克！”<br/>    精灵的动作一下子停住，光的后穴承接不住的精液沿着两人相连的地方流下来，大腿和地面一片黏糊糊，即使是这样里面还是很多，屁股被弄得到处是飞溅的半透明体液。<br/>    那个精灵将他放下来，光像是没骨头一样瘫在地上，打倒蛮神时的风采全无踪影，这里只剩一个被精液射得饱饱的淫虫，正满足地喘息，精灵颤抖着想凑近他的唇角上来亲他，被光之战士一把推开——他不想与艾默里克之外的人接吻，身体可以淫乱，吻却不能。<br/>    精灵没说话，站在原地愣了一会，光疑惑他怎么还没走，对他挥了挥手，就要站起来穿衣服。光刚把眼罩解开，精灵就逃一般地跑了，他只来得及看清一角蓝色的衣袍，还有地上散落的天穹街票据，他将那些票据一张一张捡起，抚平，放到一个不会轻易使用的口袋里。<br/>    光之战士后来再没见过那个精灵，无论他怎么在天穹街通宵也没再等他来过，他也再没见过艾默里克，可能上议长的工作真的很忙，天穹街只是伊修加德一个小小的工程，哪能天天见面呢。<br/>    “感谢您为伊修加德做出的贡献，大英雄阁下想换点什么？”交换奖励的窗口，艾妮热情地跟他打招呼，“我们这里有天马，有家具，您看这个怎么样，苍天龙骑……哦，是前任龙骑士的人偶，还有……”<br/>    光之战士踌躇着，周边的工匠和商人们都好奇地看着他，辛勤劳动这么久的大英雄会选择什么样的奖励呢？<br/>    “啊啦，您没有喜欢的吗？”<br/>    光看着琳琅满目的商品目录，抬起头看着兑换摊位后面堆积的货物，有一个角落令他很是在意，对艾妮说道：“我想，我需要那个。”<br/>    “诶？！”<br/>    最后还是把它拿回来了啊。<br/>    光之战士瘫在自己的公寓沙发上，这么大的东西背回来还挺累的。<br/>    他的公寓没怎么装修，因为经常在远方旅行的关系，他都不怎么回来住，所以自然没什么家具，但是，他却把这东西拿回来了。<br/>    他扯下上面的白布，一副艾默里克的巨幅画像挂在墙上，温柔的阳光从窗子透进来，把“新时代的苍天龙骑”的面庞照得优雅殊丽。<br/>    下一次来伊修加德又不知是什么时候了，何日才会再见呢？<br/>    光突然想喝点酒，可是他的家里连冰箱都没有，门倒是突然响了起来，门外站着的，居然是艾默里克本人！<br/>    光之战士想关门把身后艾默里克的大画像藏起来，可是已经来不及，艾默里克早就看见了，他一步踏进来瞬间反锁了房门，将光之战士按倒在地上，亲昵地亲吻他的脖颈，就在那个男精最后一次吻过的地方。<br/>    “艾默……里克？”光愣在原地，无论多少战斗技能都忘光了，像个大号抱枕一样被抱在怀里又亲又舔。<br/>    “还没有发现吗？真是迟钝啊，我的英雄大人。”艾默里克无奈地抬头看他，把光的手放在自己头上，熟悉的柔软手感瞬间让光回想起了那些在巷口街角意乱情迷的夜晚，在寒冷的天气里叠在一起的两具火热肉体。<br/>    “你就是那时候的……那个人！”光之战士表情严肃起来，握紧了拳头，他再喜欢艾默里克，面对这样的事实却仍然难以接受。他暗恋的人强暴他，威胁他，而他乐在其中，甚至将其当成他本人的替身以此获取性爱的快感，艾默里克会看着他的丑态坐在办公室里暗自微笑的吧。<br/>    “别这么慌张啊，光，”艾默里克的手抚上他的脸，“被你发现的时候，我差点以为就要失去你了，可我没想到你竟然会交换我的画像，你那天是不是根本就没认出我？我得知你拿走了画像的时候，心都快从胸腔里跳出来了，你也是喜欢我的，对吧？”<br/>    “我……”光无法否认自己购买骑士总长画像的事实，在艾默里克面前他就像个没有秘密的透明人。<br/>    “可是你看看你自己都干了些什么。”艾默里克脸上永远戴着的笑意面具被摘下，细长的眼睛像捕食的狐狸一样微眯，“晚宴、谈心、精心准备的礼物，这些你没一样喜欢的，你就喜欢在脏巷子里跟人苟合，提起裤子像条发情的狗一样路都走不稳，走过你身边的人都能闻到你身上的精液味，这就是大英雄喜欢的，随便一个男人在你心里都比我更值得选择！”<br/>    “既然如此，我也没必要再伪装了。”艾默里克在他脸上亲昵地蹭着，光之战士却一阵阵脊骨发寒，他的手脚开始逐渐失去力气，公寓的天花板开始旋转出诡异的花纹，一定是出了什么问题……对了，画像！那幅画像有问题！可是已经来不及，艾默里克在微笑，他喜欢的人正微笑地看着他……连掏出武器的手也变得迟缓了……<br/>    “诶？英雄说一个人去了？”琳疑惑地问道。<br/>    “嗯，是艾默里克骑士总长发来的消息，看来光暂时抽不开身了啊。”阿尔菲诺回答。雅·修特拉思考了一下，光怎么会突然一个人出远门呢，不过考虑到他平时也经常一个人出去战斗很久，像奇异地宫那种地方一下就是两百层，这样也不算稀奇，而且还是艾默里克送来的消息，那么应该更不会有什么危险了。<br/>    “大英雄很忙呢，看来我们要也要去处理各自的事了啊。”桑克瑞德以一句话结束了拂晓的会议。<br/>    与此同时，就在伊修加德新建好的住宅区，一幢冷清的大房子里，优雅的骑士总长兼上议长阁下走进装潢华丽的地下室，那里有一个昏迷的的人族青年，被皮带绑住大腿，悬吊在半空中。<br/>    “亲爱的，今天有想我吗？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>